The Captor family
by RyleaJudas
Summary: A brief explanation of the Captor family from their point of views.


_**/I do not own any of the characters or Homestuck. That is plainly obvious. **_

Psiioniic shock.

There is a reason why I don't hate the two little grubs I had. They made me soft. I was a being of anger, the Helmsman. But now, Dolorosa tells me I should take care of them, I did.

Dolorosa helped me take care of them for a while, and teach me how to. Then I was left with the responsibility myself.

I lifted Mituna up out of his pile and cuddled him. It felt good to be alone with my grubs, no one could judge me about how caring I actually am. I was still scared of Dualscar or Mindfang finding me and taking me to Condesce, because no one would be able to care for the little ones.

Dolorosa was taken into slavery...in which left me with no one, considering she was my 'still living' dearest friend. Signless, who was executed a few days before my grubs were hatched, was also one of my friends.

Today was very unusual, Sollux rarely ever hissed at me ever since I started holding him the right way. But at the moment I went near him he started hissing. "Hey...what'2 wrong, 2ollux 2taaahp hii22iing." I placed my hand on him and he bit me. I pulled my hand back quickly and started to worry. "2ollux..." Sollux shook his head. I noticed that his stinger was gone. What the...did he sting someone? If so, I knew how it felt, it hurts. I lifted the little grub into my arms and sighed. "You have to be more careful." I kissed him and smiled. He finally calmed down.

I decided to sleep after, because his crying really wore me out. I reached out my hand and thought about Signless, I wish he were here...I missed him. I grasped an illusion of his hand, I wished it were real...

The next day, Mituna gave me a harsh awakening. I hissed at him, which wasn't such a bright idea. He whimpered and I shook my head. Everything was getting to me, but I had to focus on my grubs first. I grabbed him and cradled him. "2hhh liittle one...2hhh.." He looked at me and I expected him to bite me, but he didn't. I nuzzled him and frowned. Signless, I followed him, I helped him become what he was meant to be...But does that mean I helped him meet his eternal rest?

Sollux and Mituna starred at me for a long while before crawling up to my shoulders and licking my face. I smiled, because maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I had family, and as long as I protect them, I always will.

Hours past and I was making lunch for the grubs. At that moment I heard a knock at the door. It unsettled me, and my eyes sparked with my psychic power. I took Sollux and Mituna and placed them in there piles, which I hid under my own. "Hu2h now...II wiill be back." Which was probably the worst lie I have told in my life...I didn't come back.

Mindfang had ceased me and that is when I became the Codensce's slave...no...more like a machine. I powered her ship for a long while, all the while thinking about my little grubs, and if they were safe. I went on, attached to this thing that drained my energy like a sponge soaking up water. And I felt myself slowly dying within the ship, I couldn't escape my death this time, I was chained to it. I cried, my golden blood seeped from my body, and all I could see was my friends, Signless and Dolorosa holding out there hands. What I longed to do was grab them. And I felt much happier, knowing my grubs were safe, and I will be too.

Skater Captor.

I can't remember how my grubhood was like, but something stuck in my mind like sweet golden honey. My ancestor Psiioniic, placed me in my pile and told us he would be back. Guess what, he never did. I remember such a lie. But it was probably for my own good. Or not.

I grew up healthy, only because I learned how to do things for myself and my descendent, Sollux, just a few years after our ancestor passed. Sollux was pretty dependent on me, since Psiioniic was now gone.

I loved living off of honey and pancakes. It was hard for Sollux to stop eating that stuff, so I believed even when he grows up he will still eat like that. It was morning and I was making him breakfast, he decided to start practicing his psy stars, which didn't impress me. I wanted to go skating but I had to be house wife. Finally I had enough time to go out, because Sollux's friend Karkat invited him over to his hive. I hated that, since Karkat was an ass, and Kankri was a never ending dictionary.

I skated for a while, doing kick flips and spin outs, because regularly bored me, I had to keep skating. It entertained me way too much. However, while skating, I started thinking about my ancestor and how he died. How did he? I found myself landing a perfect halt and I smiled.

I looked over and saw a girl was watching in awe, she was pretty. I walked up to her and said hello...well tried to, until she yelled out something. "Th4t w4s so r4d!" I nodded. "Thank2, what ii2 your name?" She smiled, "L4tul4." I think I heard her right, I knew it was Latula, but I decided to call her Tulip, because honestly, she looked like one.

"2up Latula, want to 2kate wiith me?" She frowned, I cocked my head. "I can't..." I frowned. "Why not?" She blushed a bright teal color. "Bec4use I 4m 4 girl." My face turned yellow with anger. "Bull2hiit!" She stared at me blankly and I politely handed my skateboard to her. "You can 2kate, II wiill teach you." I saw her face brighten up. "No w4y, th4nks r4d dude!" I took her hand and taught her how to skate step by step.

-TimeLapse-

I was in the hospital, I heard a girl crying above me. I forgot what happened to make me like this. I forgot the girls name for a while, but I thought she knew me since she did cry after visiting my room.

When I went home, Sollux was still playing with Karkat. I smiled, but they starred at me like I was crazy. Karkat pointed at me, I could tell what he was about to say was not nice, it never really is. "HA! LOOK IT'S THE RETARD!" I felt my heart drop. Retard? Where did that come from. I held my head which stung with a sharp pain right after.

Sollux ran over to me, and I looked at him. It hurt, to open my eyes, to even move. Sollux gabbed my hand and frowned. I knew now, that I was not the same. The way I spoke was different, I could tell.

"43y w4472 w30n6?

After that Latula was teaching me how to skateboard, it felt familiar...but I forgot why...

A regular troll, with a huge ego.

My name is Sollux Captor, the descendent of Mituna and Psiioniic Captor. I know that Psiioniic, my ancestor is dead. Mituna, he became dependent on me after the accident. And I am just a normal Captor, I haven't done anything to make my family proud, or even famous at that matter. Unlike Gamzee and KK's family, who are very popular. I fell in love with KK after meeting him for the first time. He treated me like shit, but deep down, I knew he flushed over me as well.

I decided to visit KK today, but something was off. He was sleeping, and not doing anything. Gamzee was out, and he never really leaves the hive.

I walked over to KK and touched his face. He twitched, and I smirked. He was so cute when he slept.

"Hey, a22hole, wake the Hell up!" I yelled, he woke up alright, and hit me smack dab in the middle of my face.

I hissed at him, that didn't help anything. I tried to calm him down after he grabbed his weapon. Thankfully I had my psyionics to help me out, I held him against his pile.


End file.
